


too hot (hot damn)

by flowersalesman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fatherly Troubles, Gen, Grillbae, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersalesman/pseuds/flowersalesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grillbae has to improvise</p>
            </blockquote>





	too hot (hot damn)

**Author's Note:**

> happy mother's day

Grillby never expected that he would be a father. Or, rather, he never expected that he'd be a  _single_ father.

And it's during times like these that he wishes his wife were still alive.

"But all the  _other_ girls get to have ponytails!" his daughter, Fuku, was currently screaming.

Another thing he regrets- letting his wife, a huge fan of Sailor Moon, name their child.

"The other girls have hair," Grillby told her, and even then he doubts that many of them actually have the type of hair suitable for a ponytail.

"So why don't  _I_ have hair?"

"Because," Grillby explains in a voice of endless patience, "you are made of fire, and if you had any hair it would burn off."

Well. Maybe he shouldn't call it "patience."

Fuku began to pout. Grillby thought he could see tears beading on the corners of her eyes, which was impossible, because she was literally made of fire.

Then again, knowing her, she could probably manage it.

Grillby sighed. He should probably do something about this.

"Here, turn around," he said. Fuku looked up at him confusedly.

"Why?"

"I'm going to try to give you a ponytail."

She brightened up immediately and turned around. Grillby wondered how he should go about this.

He stared at his hand. While a regular hair tie wouldn't catch on fire- they both had much more control over their flames than that- the fire on top of his daughter's head was much too incorporeal for that. So he improvised.

Grillby began to mold his magic to something resembling a hair tie. It blended in with his regular fire, but it was there, and it didn't immediately disappear, so that was a good sign.

With his other hand he sort of... petted down Fuku's flames, until they were in the shape of what ponytails usually look like. Then he twisted the hair band he made around the flickering mass.

It stayed, which was surprising.

Fuku ran to the mirror in the bathroom as fast as she could and squealed when she got there. Then she ran back out, hugged him, and said "Thanks daddy!" then ran outside to go to school.

Grillby has no idea where she got her energy.

He walked outside, locked the door, and went to open his bar. His regular customers stood outside and all at once began to ask him why he was late.

Grillby shrugged. They grumbled, for the millionth time, about how oddly secretive he was of everything, and if he and Sans conspired and traded secret-keeping tips.

Grillby had no idea why they were so interested. It's not as if his life is very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to grillbae but ended up with this. will i ever do anything right.


End file.
